<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buenas noches by Nana_Walker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774483">Buenas noches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker'>Nana_Walker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>07-Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Shonen-ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teito no puede dormir y Mikage, al parecer, conoce la cura para su insomnio. ¿Cuál será?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikage Celestine/Teito Klein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buenas noches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Título: Buenas Noches<br/>Fandom: 07-Ghost<br/>Claim: Mikage/Teito Klein<br/>Palabras: 491.<br/>Advertencias: Shonen ai.<br/>Disclaimer: 07-Ghots y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Yuki Amemiya y Yukino Ichihara.<br/>Resumen: Teito no puede dormir y Mikage, al parecer, conoce la cura para su insomnio. ¿Cuál será?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Buenas noches</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Escuchó unos crujidos. No esperaba escucharlos a esa hora de la noche pero, de vez en cuando, desde la cama de arriba sonaban los chirridos insistentes. Teito, por lo visto, estaba despierto, pues cuando dormía era bastante silencioso y tranquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Mikage rápidamente se subió a la cama de su amigo y tocó con uno de los dedos su hombro, para hacerle notar que quería hablarle.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué pasa, Mikage?— le pregunto este, extrañado de ver a su amigo tan despierto como él.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Eso mismo quería preguntarte!— exclamó Mikage, en un susurro apagado para no despertar a los demás—. Se nota que no puedes dormir.</p><p> </p><p>— No lo sé. Parece que tengo un poco de insomnio— respondió, con simpleza.</p><p> </p><p>— Creo que yo sé cuál es tu problema— murmuró el rubio, mientras se colocaba un dedo en el mentón. Teito simplemente se limito a observarlo, extrañado, sin entender a qué se refería—. ¡No nos hemos dicho las buenas noches de la forma adecuada!— concluyó, con una larga sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>— "¿De la forma adecuada?"— murmuró Teito, confuso, para contradecirle de inmediato, con una exclamación apagada—. ¡Yo ayer si te dije buenas no-…!</p><p> </p><p>No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando los labios de Mikage se posaron sobre los suyos. Teito, sorprendido al principio, no encontraba la forma de reaccionar ante esa muestra de afecto de parte de su mejor amigo, pero casi al instante lo comprendió, correspondiendo a ese gesto mientras sus mejillas le ardían con furia. Las lenguas comenzaron a jugar y entrelazarse entre ellas, mientras ambos jóvenes permanecían con los ojos cerrados, alargando ese beso. Mikage, para profundizar la experiencia, sujetó con una de sus manos la nuca de Teito y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, mientras seguía besándolo, cada vez de forma más ferviente y apasionada.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas hubieron terminado, ambos se separaron, sonrojados, sin saber que decir. Mikage miró a su <em>amigo </em>de reojo, sin saber exactamente que decir en esos momentos. Ese tipo de circunstancia no se prestaba para ningún tipo de explicación, pues era totalmente innecesario hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Además, por la expresión de Teito, Mikage sabía mejor que nadie que tal vez le costaría asimilar un poco lo recién acontecido entre ellos dos, por lo que prefería no forzarlo a tomar algún tipo de decisión forzada y precipitada.</p><p> </p><p>— Buenas noches, mi mejor amigo— le susurró Mikage, mientras se disponía a regresar a su cama. Sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo. La mano de Teito lo detuvo.</p><p> </p><p>— Creo… que esa no era la forma adecuada— murmuró el otro, completamente sonrojado, mientras desviaba la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Ante eso, Mikage reaccionó sonriendo al notar cual era la forma de ayudar a Teito: la única manera de quitarle el insomnio era diciéndole buenas noches de la <em>forma</em> adecuada. Aunque, si lo pensaba con más detención, probablemente esa noche su amigo no necesitase dormir. Sin más, Mikage se trepó a la cama de Teito y lo besó nuevamente, mientras le quitaba la polera.</p><p> </p><p>Fin oneshot: Buenas Noches</p><p> </p><p>Por: Nana Walker</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas de autora: Este fanfiction es bastante antiguo. Lo publiqué allá por el 2010.03.01 y posteriormente le hice unas pocas ediciones ligadas más que nada a cosas ortográficas. Es bastante simple, pero espero que les haya gustado.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>